shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruben
“Organe Dragon” Ruben (オレンジドラゴンルーベン, Orenji Tatsu no Ruben[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '?']) is an infamous pirate and is currently the first mate of the Anderson Pirates and is currently the head of the 6th division of the Impostor Tyrant Pirates, originally Ruben was a lower ranking officer of the revolutionary army. However, it would have appeared that Ruben was disgusted with Dragon’s leadership and with one of his former allies Donsai had left the group after Hakushin’s death. Ruben had left the group as well, feeling that the officers currently wouldn’t be any good. So as such Ruben had turned to piracy for a short time, he himself had started a crew of some of former followers of Hakushin and formed the Ruben pirates. However due to the fact that his skills as a captain were very limited, Ruben and his crew were very short lived. They had managed to make it to Sabaody Archipelago and shortly after arriving there, he and his crew had gone their own separate ways. Then he had spent several months in Sabaody Archipelago and then came across the man known as Petty Face, and then the two seemed to have connected easily. Then striking an agreement that Ruben would become the young rookie’s first mate and then both would raise to power and fame. Ruben had earned himself a bounty of 58,000,000 for such crimes as, during his days as a subroutine to Hakushin Okashi and doing crimes as an officer of the revolutionary army. Then his defection from the Revolutionaries and starting his own crew, the crimes as the captain of the Ruben Pirates. The arriving on Sabaody Archipelago and causing several events on that land, from destruction of property and stealing from others. Ruben the teaming and joining up with Levi, becoming the first mate of the Anderson pirates. His most famous crime is the attack on the human action house and stealing several thousands of belis from said place. Appearance Ruben is a massive and heavy man, most of the time if not all of the time he is seen in a constant hybird version of some kind. Thanks to a Tatsu Tatsu no mi model that he had eaten a long time ago, all of his body is orange and covered in rough tough and leathery skin. He has to small horns on the top of his head and it would appear that most of his face is big that most normal humans. He shown to have a pair of dragon wings, coming out of the back and his armor. He is seen wearing a black upper breast plate and shoulder plats. He has a red sash on, a pair of baggy pant pants and yellow boots. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Smoker Category:Impostor Tyrant Pirates Category:Anderson Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:First Mate Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Former Captain Category:Naginata User